PO Box Party!
by Passionate Heart
Summary: Mailing boxes of condoms and writing your phone number on the back for a mystery guy to contact...how awesome? Who accepts the invitation...and who gets in a romance because of the decisions made? Disclaimer: Brief Sexual Content...enjoy! :
1. Chapter 1: Pilot

**The P.O. Box Number 2697**

**Chapter 1: Pilot**

_Attention Female Students: _

_May I have your attention please? Thanks. I had a DREAM and came to a great realization…both Homecoming and Prom are coming up. There are girls who have dates and are unhappy, or girls who are unable to get a date at all. No worries though, I have a solution. Any girl who is lonely or feeling abandoned at this time of year, I can give you something to tell your friends about…I can make one night the most exciting ride of your life!_

_My idea is giving every female student between the ages of 15 and 19 (sorry female teachers) a great night, full of adventure. I will give you the best night of your life and I promise not to reject __anyone__ regardless of race, body size or social status._

_Interested yet? Here are the rules that are to be followed:_

_Must be a female_

_Must be between the ages of 15 and 19_

_If your boyfriend finds out about our adventure, I deny everything_

_No name basis_

_One night…no commitment of any sort_

_You provide the condoms and I'll provide the fun!_

_So, now that the rules are set, here's what you need to do: buy a box of condoms and send it to P.O. Box 2697with your phone number on the back. Remember, _no_ names. Oh, and no pictures either, I want to be surprised. I will visit the P.O. Box as often as necessary and pick up any boxes sent. Each day, I will organize the boxes to my liking for two weeks, after that, I will start calling one girl per night. Don't worry, I won't disappoint._

_Yes, you can wear whatever makes you comfortable: casual, dressy, even prom dresses. I'm open to any look. I will call each number with directions the meeting place. See you then. _

_~No name guy_

_P.S. Remember: you provide the condoms, I'll provide the fun! No money necessary. _

…-…-…-…

"What an arrogant guy," a blonde-haired teenager told her three friends. "He is so desperate to get laid…no one will fall for this trick." As she was speaking, two of her closest friends since grade school were taking down the P.O. Box number and a few of the rules. "Are you guys crazy?"

"Come on Pay, this is fun. I'm sure it'll be a cool experience…it's a free 'adventure.'"

"You two are crazy."

"It's not that big of a deal," another blonde-haired teenager in the group said. "Like he said, there is no commitment. How cool is that?"

"That's so dumb, Lauren," Payson replied. As she turned to the brunette, "And you, Kaylie, aren't you trying to get together with Carter? This isn't the way to do it."

Kaylie ignored Payson and turned to the last girl of the group. She joined the school last year, and has been on the cheerleading squad since. The four were practically inseparable now, "Are you going to join in?"

"I don't think so."

"You've never been on a date though; this could be a great opportunity."

"I don't know. I mean, I want a date to mean something…I don't want to just lose my virginity…I want to fall in love."

"Love? Yeah right, let's get to class," Lauren replied folding her paper and putting it in her purse.

…-…-…-…

"I can't believe you did that man! Are you crazy?"

"Yeah, I am pretty bad, but you know what it's time I do something I want. You know? I mean, I'm sure there'll be several girls who want some…but are just too afraid to go for it."

"Well, tell me how this goes. I hope the girls follow your rules…and I hope your dad don't find out about it."

"Psh, I bet he'd be proud of this tactic. You know…to get the girls with no commitment or ties."

…-…-…-…

After school, I headed back home and decided to give it a couple of hours before checking the P.O. Box I was using to get the action of a lifetime. I had to figure out what I was going to do for the girls. I didn't want to just take advantage of them all. I wanted them to know that someone did care…and I wanted them to have the night of their life!

…-…-…-…

_A week later_

Every time I went to the P.O. Box, it was full and there was another box right under it with more of the boxes of condoms. I first organized them by phone number to make sure there were no duplicates and then by size. I got suspicious when I saw three different numbers that were written by the same person. There were three different sizes: a large box, medium box, and small box. I wondered who could be so desperate to want to have three nights with me, even though I specified a _one_ night adventure. I shook my head and continued organizing the boxes. I kept them all hidden under my bed so my parents couldn't find them.

I decided to stay at a hotel each night, a different room of course, to give the girls a special time without any interruption. Plus, my home was sacred to me…and I didn't want every girl in my bed. Another thing, if I went to their place, there was a chance we'd get caught by _their_ parents and I was not ready to die. I was still a high schooler! My whole life was still ahead of me, and if I got caught, my life could be ended prematurely.

I also told the band I was a part of, to hold off for a few practices…not that I was really serious to begin with.

…-…-…-…

After a night full of freedom of expression, I lay on the bed with a girl who was sure to think this was an amazing romance. Closing my eyes, I listened to her breathing; it was soft, as if she had fallen asleep. I was going to do the same when I heard, "Thank you for tonight. I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world." I felt half bad, but I wasn't really paying much attention to her. I was tired.

"Uh-huh," I managed to reply sleepily. This whole week was rough; so many girls to please and so little time. I rolled over to my side, pulling the slightly overweight, freckle-faced red head close to me. She was wearing a black frilled nightie, and I wondered if her parents knew she had such a thing. I rested my face near her shoulder and breathed in her perfume…a perfume someone's grandmother would wear to church. No wonder she accepted the advertisement on the school bulletin board.

Here's the thing…in a regular school, that ad would have been taken down immediately by a teacher and the one who wrote it: me, would have gotten in so much trouble. In our school, however, no one cared a lick. The teachers didn't teach and the students didn't listen. It was just a place for parents to throw their kids and not have to pay for a _babysitter_.

As I breathed on her neck, I could feel her shiver slightly; her skin also grew hot as I rubbed my hand up and down her belly and arms. Once again, my mind wandered. I felt bad for the girl because I wasn't giving her my full attention, but I gave her what she wanted and now I was tired. With my eyes still closed, my thoughts drifted to a gorgeous brunette. Her body was toned like a dancer and flexible to boot. She wore a black teddy with pink ribbons and bows. Of course she didn't show up to the hotel like that; she wore a denim miniskirt and a pink halter top and some sort of expensive wedges. The whole look was really hot. I wondered how she couldn't get a boyfriend of her own, but she explained to me that she wanted experience. She wanted to hold her own with her boyfriend and wow…she was a natural. I could tell when we started off with a quick make out session. She gave me an enjoyable time, making _my_ performance even better.

The more I reminisced over the week that was nearly over, I realized it was a good week overall. I recognized a few girls who were cheerleaders of our school who were dating the football players. Normally, if I recognized someone who wasn't single, I would be worried, but in this case, it was different. The cheerleaders were crazy with the boys and flirted with all the football players in front of their all-star boyfriends. _With a week this good, what's to come in the next weeks?_

…-…-…-…

"You can't believe this, girls!" Kaylie squealed at the early morning practice. "I met him! He was super hot! I can't believe he was cool to take anyone…I mean, like, he was hot and great in bed!"

"That's just gross," Payson answered as she started her back flips. She was so focused on the cheers that they needed to work on for the Homecoming that was in a few weeks that she ignored the two girls talking about their encounter with the new Don Juan of the school.

Emily listened from the side as she was stretching, listening to just how wonderful he was…and just how energetic he could be. _How many girls mailed him boxes of condoms? Poor guy must be tired._ "So, is it true…he doesn't give out his name or ask any personal information?"

"Yeah," Kaylie replied. "I wish he did ask, but that made it more interesting. He lived in the moment. No chance at all of rumors being spread. I wonder if we'll even see him in the school…in our classes. I mean, I've never seen him around. You know what, he was right though…he didn't disappoint. He was wonderful!"

"Alright girls, we have a lot to do before Homecoming. Let's line up and work on the pom routines that you need to perform."

"Ok, Sasha," Kaylie replied lazily.

All the girls got together for practice and Payson smiled, "Hey, is Emily one of the fliers? She's gotten really good."

Emily blushed as Sasha turned his attention to her, "Hmn, let me see…" Looking over the group of girls, he counted his girls then replied, "Yeah, her Kaylie and Lauren are all fliers for the routines. I'm going to try for us to have a double stack of fliers. The bases will hold up Kaylie and Lauren, and then two others will toss Emily into the air for Kaylie and Lauren to catch and put her up. It might be difficult, but I know we can pull it off. Sure, people come to see the homecoming game, but they come first for the cheerleaders and the pom routine of a lifetime. Let's give it to them!"

…-…-…-…

I got to school and sat on the roof. I thought about last week and wondered who I would be seeing tonight. I already picked the box of condoms with a number on it and wondered who it would be. I placed my ear buds in my ears and blared my iPod as I pulled the box out of my backpack and my cell phone.

_I want everybody to stop what they're doing.  
Now if you know you're with somebody you're gonna take the hotel room tonight, make some noise... Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room  
Meet me at the hotel room_

Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn

_She like that freaky stuff  
2 and the O, 1 in the eye,  
That kinkee stuff, you nasty,  
But I like your type  
And like T.I. it's whatever you like.  
Bring your girls,  
It's whatever tonight,  
Your man just left,  
I'm the plumber tonight,  
Let me check your pipes,  
Oh, you're the healthy type.  
Well, here goes some egg whites.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff,  
Let me tell you what we gon' do.  
2 + 2, I'm gonna undress you.  
Then we're gonna go 3 and 3 you gon' undress me.  
Then we're gon' go 4 and 4,  
We gon' freak some more, but first!_

I dialed her number 555-9050 and pressed pause on my iPod.

Ring, ring, ring; it rang three times before someone finally answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, tonight's you're lucky night. How about we meet at 7:30 p.m. at the Boulder Outlook Hotel and Suites? When you go to the front desk, just ask the lady for a key to the room of Mr. No Name Lover. Can you do that?"

"Sure can!" came the answer from the other end of the line. "I'll be there at 7:30 sharp!"

"Great, see you then. Click." I hung up the phone and smiled to myself. She sounded like a cute girl…I just wondered what she would look like.

I un-paused my iPod and drowned out all logical thought…

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

_After party in hotel lobby,  
Then we off to the room like voom,  
With them fingers in yo mouth or open up yo blouse,  
And pull that g-sting down south (ouhh)  
OK shawty, 1's company, 2's a crowd, and 3's a party.  
If your girl ain't with it, I got somebody,  
And by nature she's naughty.  
Now gimme that sweet, that nasty gooshy stuff.  
Ima tell you what we gon' do,  
2 + 2, I'm gon' undress you.  
Then we gon' go 3 and 3, you gon' undress me.  
Then we gonna go 4 and 4, we gon' freak some more! But first..._

_Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room Forget about your boyfriend and meet me at the hotel room, you can bring your girlfriends and meet me at the hotel room We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn  
We at the hotel, motel, holiday inn_

…-…-…-…

Another night down… who knows how much more! I wouldn't mind having them all like this one. This girl was wild! Before our first climax, she let me know she was only with one other guy and tonight was her second time…ever! I couldn't believe it because of how much skill this girl had on her. I would let her say whatever made her feel comfortable, but after the climax, I believed her. I could see it in her eyes…she was slightly worried.

"Hey, you're doing great! No, you're doing better than great. You are really a natural. Don't freak out…just do what you're doing."

We went at it for a while longer, but when we were both satisfied and tired, I rolled over to my back and pushed my iPod to play to one of my favorite songs:

_**"I Know You Want Me (Calle Ocho)"**___

Haha  
Its Mr. 305 checkin' in for the remix,  
you know that S 75 Street Brazil?  
Well this year gon be called Calle Ocho,  
Hahahaha

Que ola cata, Que ola omega  
and this how we gon do it

Dale,  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha)  


The girl laughed as she sat up, her golden locks gracefully covering her luscious breasts, making me groan to be in her once more. This girl was a seductress if I ever knew one.

_(Hahaha)  
one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro _

"How about we dance," she suggested. __

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
_Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere si Rumba (Como?)_

Si e' verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)  


"I don't dance."

_one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!) _

"You don't reject anyone's wishes either."__

_[Verse 1:] __  
6 to tha clock, on my way to the top uh,  
Pit got it locked from brews to the locker,  
All I.P uh, big and packer,  
That he's not, but damn he's hot,  
label fly but Pit won't stop,  
got her in the car, quit playin' with his (Como?)  
watch him make a movie like Alba Hitch Hock, ha Enjoy Me _

"I only _dance_ on the bed…horizontally."

She snickered at my remark, "Ok, you win."__

_[Chorus:]__  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me (want me)  
you know I want cha (want cha)  
I know you want me  
You know I want cha (want cha) _

She threw one leg over me, and with her knees resting on either of my sides, she leaned over me and let her lips explore my chest. I held in a moan until she lowered her hips, grinding against my stomach first then moving down to my groan. I sucked air quickly and let out a quiet moan…enough to get her excited. I ran my hands up and down her bare back, and then moved her hair over one shoulder.__

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro

Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)  
_Rumba (Si)  
Ella quiere su Rumba (Como?)_

Si es verdad que tu ere guapa,  
Yo te voy a poner gozar  
Tu tiene la boca grande  
dale ponte a jugar (Como)

one-two-three-four  
Uno-do'-tres-cuatro (Woooo-ooo!) 

In a quick motion, she pulled her hair back into a messy bun, a few strands framing her face and some clinging to the back of her neck. I let my hands wander from her back, up to her neck, over her shoulders and then let them rest on her perfectly rounded…not to mention even in size…breasts. Her skin was so soft, and I felt her shudder under my touch. After another minute in this position, I kissed one breast before lowering my hands to her hips and flipping us both over so that I straddling her.

She giggled and that's when the fun began all over again…_  
__  
__[Verse 2:]__  
Mami got an ass like a donkey, with a monkey,  
look like King Kong, welcome to the crib,  
305 that's what it is,  
with a woman down ya s*** dont play games,  
they up the chain, and they let her do everythang and anythang, hit tha thang  
and they love it gettin' it in, gettin' on,  
all night long (Dale)_

_…_

…-…-…-…

_The Next Day…_

After practice, the four girls watched the football players warm up for their practice. Nick Russo was the best quarter back in this area and they knew he could beat any team on his own, "So, Payson, what do you think of Nick?" Kaylie asked as her eyes moved to the running back, Carter.

"Uh, I don't think anything of him. He's just another person looking for fame and glory."

"You are some sort of sick," Lauren answered. "He's way hot and I think he could be a great date. Man, if he was that mystery guy I was with last night, I would be the happiest girl in the world! I bet he could show _me_ a good night."

"You guys need to grow up," Payson answered in an annoyed voice. "I mean, how could you fall for all these guys?"

"It's not that hard," Lauren explained. "This guy had the moves, and the energy…this guy was _well trained_." She laughed for a few seconds as Kaylie nodded.

"He really was great in bed. He showed me a few things to use for Carter."

"You two are insane. You just had sex with some _random_ guy and now you both want to be with other guys? You are just too much." Payson stood up and headed to her car.

Kaylie shook her head, "You're going to fall for someone one day…and then you'll understand what we're talking about. I bet you'll fall harder than all of us."

"See you all tomorrow," Payson answered as she started her car and drove off.

…-…-…-…

_Five weeks later…. _

"What am I getting myself into?" Sitting on the bed, I was so tired. I was with a girl every night, and then on weekends I tried two or three girls per day. Today, I was taking the day off. Trying to make the night fun was hard. I had to hold back on some girls…and some were just so ugly, I didn't know why I decided to accept everyone. Each day I was with a girl, I still thought about the mystery girl with three different numbers. She must've been one ugly girl to be that lonely, but then again, I met some pretty wild girls.

Pulling the covers over my head when I heard my parents enter the house, I sighed. I hoped they didn't try to come into my room. It was an utter mess. That part they wouldn't care about. They would just wonder why I wasn't at band practice.

Before I could worry about if they were coming to my room or not, I drifted off to sleep…so deeply I was surprised when my alarm went off the next day. "School already? Ugh."

…-…-…-…

_A week before Homecoming_…

"Finally, the last girl," I whispered to myself holding the last three boxes of condoms. I turned them all around and looked at the numbers, wondering which number was really hers. I mixed them up on my bed, closed my eyes and grabbed one of the boxes and flipped it around. I took a deep breath and grabbed my cell phone. Pushing the buttons to keep me as a private number, I dialed the number on the box. One, two, three rings. I was beginning to think she wouldn't answer when all of a sudden, "Hello," came a whisper.

"Uh, tonight's your lucky night." I stopped glad it was a Friday. I could spend the whole weekend with this girl, and also have time to clear my head before getting back to school.

"Oh, are you serious?"

"Sure am. Meet me at Boulder Outlook Hotel and Suites at 8:30 p.m.?"

"Uh, I don't get off of work until 9:00 p.m. Can I meet you at 9:30?"

"It's your night. You chose the time then. It will be suite number 13 on the second floor. When you go to the front desk, just ask the lady for a key to the room of Mr. No Name Lover. Can you do that?"

"Great, thanks so much. I can't believe this. I really thought you would reject someone."

"No, I have just a few left. Either way, tonight's your lucky night. See you at 9:30."

Click…. The girl seemed really shy. I was a little worried and wondered if she was a virgin. Sighing, I stood up from my bed, threw the boxes into my backpack and headed to my bathroom to take a shower and freshen up for the mystery girl. I wished I had a picture now.

…-…-…-…

**Emily**:

"Tonight?" I thought in my head. I was going crazy, today, this Friday night…I was going to lose my virginity…this was insane. I should just bale on him. I mean, he's doing this for me, right? He wouldn't mind me being AWOL, would he?

I finished passing out the pizzas that needed to be passed out and looked at the clock. It couldn't go by fast enough. The night dragged on and I was beginning to think I would lose my mind before I'd have my chance to be with this mystery guy. Was he really going to spend the night with me?

"Hey, sugar, you gonna get the next order?"

"Sorry Razor, I didn't mean to slack off. I just got a lot on my mind."

"You ok?"

"Yeah, I'm cool. I'll get the order now."

…-…-…-…

_9:25 p.m._

I walked up to the Hotel and sighed. I looked down at my green and crystal blue shirt one size too big for the baggy look, and the black tank top under. Running my fingers through my straight hair, I tugged at my black denim mini skirt with my other hand and walked in. My green high heeled sandals clicked as I walked up to the front desk, "Huh, can I have a key to suite 13, uh, no name guy's room?"

The stewardess smiled showing all bright whites, "Yes, here you go. I'm sure you'll be a pleasant surprise to him."

"Thanks," I replied as I immediately walked over to the elevators.

…-…-…-…

Waiting in the room, I began to wonder if she'd never show up. "Maybe she'll be _fashionably_ late." I tried to calm myself. "Besides, if she doesn't show up, the lady at the front desk would be a great substitute."

I paced the room, fixed the bed, and then looked in the mirror again. I was in my dark jeans and a forest green short-sleeved dress shirt. I had a black A-shirt under and was half tempted to unbutton the dress shirt. However, I told myself to wait just a few minutes longer. Before I could really go crazy, I heard three weak knocks on the door. I wondered if it was my last girl and took a deep breath as I unbuttoned the first two buttons of my shirt, and ran my fingers messily through my hair.

I stepped to the door and opened it with a smile, "Well, hello there honey." I bowed down to let her feel more at ease, "Please, come in." I didn't look at her until she shyly entered the room and I closed the door securely. Turning around to face her, my jaw almost dropped. This girl was gorgeous. There were several gorgeous girls I had the privilege of being with, but this girl…she topped the cake. I caught myself before I asked her name, "Huh, so what's your _deepest_ desire?"

"I don't know," she replied as she fiddled with her fingers. She was looking around the room, before her eyes fell to the bed that had rose petals delicately spread about it. I could see the blush move from her shoulders up to her neck then cheeks. She looked so cute with the blush; it took all I had to not wrap my arms around her.

"Well, you did look for me, so you must have _something_ on your mind."

"I honestly have no idea. I mean, I thought this was a good idea, but now that I'm here…" her voice trailed off and I felt the pain of rejection settle in my stomach.

"Am I not what you expected? Am I not good enough?" I rose and eyebrow and cleared my throat. "I could call one of my other friends for you if you want that."

"No, no that's not it." She turned to me and looked into my eyes almost making me turn away. Her eyes were sad, like she was _really _lonely…more than any other girl I was with. "You look tired, Mr. No Name."

"What do you mean 'tired'?" I asked as I smiled and walked closer to her.

"I mean you look exhausted. How many girls have you been with this week? Have you taken any days off?"

"Honey, it's not a job. I do this because I want to. I don't need a day off. But, if you must know, yeah, I took last Sunday off."

"You should take today off too."

"Are you trying _not_ to be with me? Hey, if I'm a disappointment, just tell me what I can do." Sure, I was confident in myself, but any time a girl has her doubts, it really hurts. "I promise, once we get started, you _won't_ have anything to worry about."

"It's not that I'm worried about anything. I am just…you know…nervous."

"Are you a virgin?" it was a very blunt question, but I didn't care. This girl was nuts…and she sent me three boxes. She had to have wanted something.

"Yeah," her blush came back even brighter. I walked up to her and put my arm around her. Immediately every muscle in her hot body tensed.

"Ok, we can take it slow honey. Just relax. Go ahead and sit on the bed. Take a few breaths." I immediately thought of that gorgeous blond who was flexible like none other. She was great; I didn't have to hold back with her at all. The brunette was also a prize…she was also really good in bed. I wanted to relieve some of the tension that was building up inside of me looking at this innocent girl, but there were rules and I wasn't going to break any of them. I didn't want a commitment. I sucked in a deep breath and…wrong move. I smelled this faint rose smell that flowed around us…her perfume mixed with the rose petals I set on the bed.

She put her hand on my shoulder, "Look, I know you said no dating, but I was hoping we could just…I don't know…hang out…_like_ a date."

"Well, I also said one box per girl, you sent three. Am I right?" I was sure to sound certain about this observation.

She looked down, embarrassed "I just…I don't know… I wanted to be with you so badly."

"Why? You didn't even know who_ I_ was." I looked at the way she was sitting on the bed and I was standing a little ways away, "Well, for wanting me so badly, you sure changed your mind fast."

"I know, it's just that I …I wanted to be held. It has nothing to do with you really"

"Huh, are you crazy? It's got everything to do with me. I'm the one being rejected aren't I?"

"No, it's not that…"

"Ok, let me try your logic…oh yeah, when I did hold you, you tensed." I shook my head wondering why I was getting into this, "So, humor me, if I did accept and take you on a date, what would you want to do?"

"I don't know. I've never been on a _real_ date."

"Never…on a real date…how old are you?" I couldn't believe I asked the question. I told myself not to ask any personal questions and here I was breaking yet another rule with this girl with big eyes.

"I'm 16 years old. I just turned last month."

"Oh, nice, and you've never been on a real date."

"Right. I mean, I went on sort of date once," she turned to look out the window, making her chocolate eyes seem very distant, trying to run away from something. "But then, it just…" she stood up from the bed and began to walk to the door.

"Hey, wait, I told you I'd not reject anyone. So we have to take it slow…I'm here all night. It'll be great. I promise you that. I won't hurt you."

"I just can't do this. I'm sorry."

"Look, I can hold my own. I'm not _that_ tired."

"Look, you aren't a prostitute. I'm not going to make you do this."

I tensed at the word. I turned away from her and crossed my arms wondering why I even called her. I should've realized she would be some charity case when I noticed she sent the three boxes. I should have just thrown the numbers away. "Look, sure, I'm not a prostitute. They don't go around giving themselves in an ad you know."

She looked at me and raised an eyebrow, her eyes filled with curiosity. "Uh, are you ok?"

"Why did you give me three numbers?" I tried to change the subject.

"I was desperate. It was spontaneous. If I thought about it carefully, I would have never done this. I mean, I didn't know how you were organizing the boxes, so I got one of each size…hoping to get you early on."

"That's how I was organizing it at first, but when I saw the three numbers written by the same hand, I decided to wait for you to be last." I pulled her back onto the bed, "Come on, you'll enjoy it." I was standing in front of her not giving her much options to move or leave.

"I'm sorry, I just can't do it." Somehow, the girl ran out the door.

"Hey, wait!" I called out to her. "Let me get you a cab, and let me pay for the boxes! Come back!" She didn't hear me because she was still heading down the hall. I felt like a jerk. I made every girl happy, but the one I wanted to make happy…she was the one running away from me.

…-…-…-…-…-…-…-…

**A/N: so this is something I came up with in a dream! I hope you all enjoy this weird Alternate Universe story! Thanks so much for reading! :)**

**So, the songs I put are: "Hotel Room Service" by Pitbull, "I Know You Want Me" by Pitbull**


	2. Chapter 2: Who Are You Really?

**Chapter 2: Who Are You Really? **

_Je veux ton amour  
Et je veux ta revanche  
J'veux ton amour  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I don't wanna be friends  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
I don't wanna be friends  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
Want your bad romance  
(Caught in a bad romance)  
Want your bad romance!_

I want your love and  
I want your revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  
Oh-oh-oh-oh-oooh!  
I want your love and  
All your lovers' revenge  
You and me could write a bad romance  


I walked into the lame homeroom class I skipped since I was in 7th grade. Come to think of it, I skipped all my classes. Most of the day, I would spend my time on the roof of the school either writing songs or dreaming about the day I could dance. I would blare the music from my iPod and try to dance the way I saw the people do in the music videos.

Today though, I was looking for someone. I was trying to find the nervous girl with wide chocolate eyes. I slipped into the back so I could see everyone; couples were together, making out on the desks, others were grouping together and sharing the most recent gossip they grabbed hold of over the weekend, and the loners would silently text some random drug dealer on their fancy phones. I rolled my eyes and pulled my iPod from my pocket. Putting the ear buds in, I looked at each person, but none were the girl I was looking for._ This was going to be harder than I thought_ I figured as I settled down and closed my eyes.

Not soon enough, the bell rang dismissing us, and for half the day, I showed up to classes for no reason. I saw a few girls I was with, but none interested me in the slightest. I did laugh to myself as they blushed and turned away, hoping I didn't see them. _Like I was interested in them, ha! They just wished._ Finally, the bell rang signaling lunch time. I walked over to throw a few papers I collected from class into my unused backpack in my locker. I had half a mind to throw the papers away, but decided against it. I grabbed my notebook for writing songs before I walked to the cafeteria. There was something strange about my life. In school I was a no-body, but outside of school…I was the biggest flirt and the most popular guy around. It was actually really funny…how each person's life could be totally different in school and out of school. I was cool with all this because I didn't _want_ to be popular. I wanted to be a regular kid…with regular ambitions and dreams.

I was getting in the lunch line when I saw that short brown hair and wide eyes. I had to do a double take to make sure it was her, but there she was…sitting at a table by herself…well, she was seated at the edge of one of the tables, I figured she was just taking an empty seat. I spent all day looking for her, and now that I was exhausted of searching, she was sitting there…almost taunting me. I still owed her the date. I never backed down for anything…_never_. It was a few dates she wanted…then she would get them. She would be my only exception to my rules. I would give her that much. I started to leave the lunch line when I saw three girls sit right beside her and immediately started talking. Two of the girls looked familiar…almost too familiar. It didn't even take me a second to realize who they were. They were the two cheerleaders that were hot, flexible, and not dumb in the slightest. The other girl I had never seen before. I was curious about that, and when I looked at her closely and realized I never slept with her. The three girls looked like girls my friends could easily date. Nick would probably like the brunette, Razor would love the flexible hot blonde, and the drummer, Ike would love the other blonde…the one I never met. I decided not to leave the lunch line, but I did notice that they all had their cheerleading camp bags beside them. That...made sense; now I knew why the girls will really flexible.

I turned around and continued to follow the line making its way down to the counter. It was while my guard was down that my best friend and band mate, Razor came in behind me and smacked my back hard, "So why are you hiding man? What did you do last weekend?"

"Well, last weekend, I did nothing at all but sleep."

"Why? Weren't you supposed to be with a girl three nights in a row…that's why you cancelled practice."

"Yeah, I know. She left me the first night. She showed up, but when it came down to it, she was too scared. Of course, she happened to be the prettiest girl in the school. Either way, I think she's dead set on humiliating me."

"Why do you say that?"

"I went to _all_ my morning classes to see if she was in any of them because I wanted to talk to her about that night. Well, guess what…she wasn't!"

"That's normal though. You don't even know her age."

"Yeah, well now that I actually see her," I pointed in the general direction of where she was sitting, "she's with a group of girls I suppose to be her friends."

"You want her to be lonely? Why, so she could go back to you faster?"

"No, Razor! But seriously, she's not just any other girl…she's a cheerleader! Ugh," I slapped my forehead unable to control my frustration. "I mean, she's probably like all the other needy, self-centered cheerleaders I've been with." I looked back over to the table and sighed. "I mean, there are a few cool ones…one that I'm sure you'd fall for…but still, she's probably just torturing me. What if she told her _friends_ that I didn't satisfy her? Then what will I do?"

"Well, she can't be like the other girls if she changed her mind, right?" Razor turned to see who I was talking about. "So, which of the four girls can be the mysterious girl who's got your attention? The blonde in a purple halter top, or the brunette with a low-cut white V-neck and a pink and white sports jacket?"

"Actually, neither of them. The blonde with the halter top is more like you're kinda girl. She's hot and very flexible…but I'm interested in the one with short brown hair…kinda in a bob haircut with the 'Go Tigers!' team hoodie."

Razor looked at the girl who I was talking about and immediately choked on the Coke he was drinking…almost spitting it all out on me, "Are you crazy? Her?!"

"Yeah her, what's wrong? You know her?"

"I am so _not_ getting involved…dude, I'm not even telling you her name." Razor chuckled now.

"What? Why not?"

"I can't even believe she would give you _three_ numbers! Man, I never knew her to be that desperate…Wait, it was you! You called her!"

"What are you talking about, man?"

He shook his head and grabbed his lunch tray. Still confused, I grabbed mine and walked behind him. Once we were seated, he grabbed his chicken sandwhich and began laughing, "Dude, it's not like I'm mad at you or anything…I'm just shocked is all. I thought she would be different."

"She is," I assured him. For some reason I felt the need to defend her…and not make her look bad. She seemed so innocent…and what I said about her earlier, I didn't believe anyway. I knew she was different the moment I looked into her eyes. "She told me she just wanted to be held…and go on a regular date."

"Then why would she go with _you_?"

"I said I wouldn't reject anyone. Maybe that caught her attention. Maybe she has low self esteem."

He thought for a moment longer and nodded, "Yeah, I guess you're right."

* * *

After lunch, I headed to my next class. This class, gym, and then I'd finally be free from this hellhole they called school. For once I looked forward to gym. A group of guys brushed past me as if I was invisible, and I noticed they were the football team. I rolled my eyes as I let them pass me.

"Hey, it's been awhile. I didn't know you were going to classes anymore," one guy said to me.

I looked at him ready to be a Smart Aleck when I noticed who it was, "Oh, hey there Nick. It sure has been awhile."

"What have you been up to?"

"Nothing but the band, really. Yeah, I decided I wanted a change of pace, so I am going to class today."

"Yeah, I'm heading to Political Science. You?"

Same thing."

"Awesome," he replied. "Wanna walk together?"

"Sure, but there's a girl I think you'll like. Are you single?"

"Yeah. Who is it?"

"I don't know her name, but she's a cheerleader. She has shoulder-length brown hair and she's got a smile to die for. She's really pretty, and she seems polite."

"If you're talking about the girl I think you're talking about…she's off limits. She's trying to get Carter to notice her. He's a basketball player, but I don't think he'll pay her any attention."

"Well, then you should jump into it." I snickered before changing subjects, "Hey, so are you getting famous yet?"

"Yes and no at the same time. I mean, a few scouts have shown up to the practices, but it's the games that will tell them if I'm what their looking for or not."

"Nice. It's sad to hear that you don't have a girlfriend to show your _real moves_ off. Come on man, we had dreams."

"Yeah, but I'm not like you anymore. You were corrupting me," Nick laughed as he slapped my back. "I was taught to respect a girl…I have self-discipline."

"Maybe you should throw that out the door if you want some. Come on man, I was taught to be horny…what's the difference? At least I get some girls."

"Yeah, well we act the way we were raised and taught."

"Ouch," I laughed back. "Well, if you're looking for a cool girl, maybe I can point you in the right direction."

"Oh no. I'm not letting you get me involved in your little fake romances. I saw the flyer…don't think I'm stupid enough not to figure out it was you. How many girls did you get because of that stupid ad?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?"

"Besides, I practically work with the cheerleaders. I've hear about their initiation stories…some aren't very pretty."

"I bet there are a few different girls."

"Probably not."

"So, do all girls have to do the initiation thing?"

"I don't know. From what I've heard, they can choose to get the initiation over with…no matter how disgusting, or kinda be exiled from the group. You know, have to be separate and get made fun of. Who would want that? They probably all went through it."

"I don't know, maybe."

We entered the classroom and he waved to his friends before turning to me, "See ya man. It was cool talking to you."

I sat in the back row and rolled my eyes as I pulled my iPod out and let the songs play. My eyes were nearly closed when the teacher half laughed, "You ruined your perfect no attendance that you've worked on since you got to high school Mr. Young."

I paused my iPod and shrugged lazily, "I wanted a change of pace. Don't worry, you won't see me for the rest of the year, so take a picture." I winked, "It'll last longer." I was about to close my eyes again when someone turned…making time cease. They were wide chocolate eyes looking at me with a shocked expression. It was like neither of us could look away…probably for different reasons. I was stunned nonetheless. I didn't move. Not because I didn't want to…but because I _couldn't_. She drew my breath away. I, the mystery boy that was to take her virginity away, was stunned by the angel with no name.

I wondered what went on in her mind as she looked at me. Surely there was disgust. She had a name to call me by: Young…Mr. Young, but did she even care? It was _my_ turn to prove my worth. After a moment of staring at the pale angel face, time resumed and the teacher moved on to torture someone else. I stood and walked over to her. I tried to play it cool, but inside I was sweating…especially when I saw her friends sitting by her. "So," I said smoothly as I stood in front of her seat, "I still owe you a few dates." I leaned forward and set my hands on her desk; her scent was still as soft as the other day. I couldn't place what it was, but whatever it was, it smelled amazing. I think she even sprayed it in her hair…that was irresistible.

"I changed my mind," she replied smoothly.

"Well, I don't send anyone away unpleased."

"_You_ didn't send me away though," she corrected. "So you can keep your perfect score."

She was a Smart Aleck. I kinda liked her attitude…strong-willed, carefree, and unafraid…that's it! She wasn't afraid! I smiled as I leaned closer, "Well, I never would imagine _you_ to back away from something…especially if you got yourself into it."

"I got myself out fast enough…before I caused any _real_ damage."

"Oh no you didn't missy. The second you sent the boxes in the mail you made a commitment. How about a raincheck for the other night? I'll take you on one date and if you aren't satisfied, you don't ever have to see or talk to me again."

"If I do that, then you'll get what you want."

"On the contrary. I _want_ to make you happy. So, if I don't, I'm afraid I'll be unsatisfied."

She smiled as she stood from her seat. "You have my number," she whispered smoothly. "It's your call."

Before I could respond, she was out the door, swaying her hips with a confidence that was not around on the weekend we met. _Who was this girl, really? What was she like and how does Razor know her?_

* * *

_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

And all that I am  
And all that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me

I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay

Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me

And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made

Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do , , , .. Seduces me

* * *

**A/N: The songs included: "Bad Romance" by Lady Gaga and "Seduces Me" by Celine Dion. I hope you all enjoy this chapter! There will be more to come soon! Please, read and review! I write faster that way! **


	3. Chapter 3: Strike One or Better Yet

**AN: I want to apologize for chapter 1…I wrote that Lauren was with Damon before Kaylie was…but then just a few paragraphs later, showed her fanciful night. I'll change that when I get a chance. I just re-read it and realized my mistake. So sorry. Still, I hope you enjoy this chapter! :-) **

…

**Chapter 3: Strike One or Better Yet…First Base!**

_**Lips Of An Angel lyrics**__  
__**Songwriters:**__ King, Mark; Howes, Brian; Rodden, Michael; Winkler, Austin; Hanson, Ross; Garvey, Lloyd;_

_Honey why are you calling me so late?  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying, is everything okay?  
I gotta whisper ?cause I can't be too loud_

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me?  
Will it start a fight?  
No I don't think she has a clue

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late?

I couldn't take this anymore. It was too much. One day, this girl was timid and scared, and the next, she was being strong-willed and telling me how to run life. She was insane. I wondered what I was getting myself into, but couldn't really take time to figure it out. I had to be at practice. I had to figure her out. She had something about her…and she gave me the invitation to call her…I would do it. After practice, and after getting cleaned up…I'd call her.

"About time you showed up," Jasper, our guitarist joked as I came into the music room.

It looked out onto one of the gyms not used often. It was an older gym and the athletic teams were too stuck up to use it. We were all set up when Razor pulled out a few songs. "Hey, I got some new songs from a friend. I think we should try them out."

Immediately my thoughts went to my own notebooks of written and re-written songs. I couldn't believe how cowardly I was just by standing around and not showing off my work. I liked what I've accomplished in my songs…but I knew my parents would never let me live it down…same with my other dark secret…dancing. They'd laugh their heads off at me…my parents and my friends.

"Hey, buddy…we need to practice," Razor reminded me as I was brought back to reality.

"Oh, right sorry." I apologized as I grabbed my bass and began tuning it. "Let me see the music."

"It's alright. Here you go."

Our band was very laid back. Everyone was cool. It was a six man band…but really four guys and two girls. There was Razor, who was the lead of the band: he was lead vocalist and lead guitarist, then there was Jasper who was a background singer and guitarist, me as the bass player, Ike who was our rock drummer boy, Tasha who was the Russian pianist with great style, and Christina who was the wildest rocker chick romantic I had ever met. She did anything and everything. Razor, Jasper and I grew up together and plan to move in to an apartment together once we get out of school. Ike joined the band a few months ago, and was amazing. He really is a great and fun guy…someone that is super easy to get along with. The girls…though they are complete opposites and can have their fights, are what brings the band alive…full of spunk and energy. Tasha is beautiful…with her platinum blond hair and blue eyes as well as her Barbie doll figure. She was the beauty of the band and an utter sweetheart. Christiana was an emo punk rock chick with the hair and style to match. Inside, she was gentle, but it is hard for her to show her true emotions. Inside, she's a teddy bear and a cute cuddly one at that.

My mind wandered from each of my friends as we began to play. Why couldn't I just date one of the girls? Either one would be a great choice. They know me and understand me…but still…they didn't know all of me. No one knew my secrets…and I wasn't about to open up and share with anyone.

Finishing the first song, and setting up for the second, the gym doors opened and giggling cheerleaders began to flood the place, "Snap," I whispered under my breath. "This is just great…real great!"

"Don't worry," Razor assured me. "They aren't going to pay us any attention."

"Uh, yeah right. Our music is loud. It'll be all around them. They're gonna get pissy."

"Well, I'll talk to them. It's as easy as our ABC's."

Razor was too calm. He didn't let anything faze him. He was just a simple soul with simple wishes and desires. He walked over to the group and introduced himself, "Hey girls. I'm Razor, can I help you with anything?"

"No, you can't," the one presumed to be the captain answered snobbishly. "Actually, yeah you can."

"I knew you ladies needed something," his Southern charm sounded with his slight drawl.

"You and your band could just…BE GONE!" She waved her hand in his face and all the girls began to laugh. All except the four. My angel stepped forward, "Hey, Jillian, let's just go. They had this place first. Besides, it's not even air conditioned. You'd start to sweat."

"Look little missy, you aren't in charge. You aren't even worth listening to. You skipped initiation and now you want to tell me how to run _my_ squad. Think again. You, step back in line. Or better yet, you can run your laps."

Her head lowered as she stepped back, "How many?"

"Until I stop you. That's how many."

The spunky blonde stepped up next, "Hey, you can't do that to her. She didn't do anything."

"You wanna join her?"

"It beats being with you," she spat back.

"Fine, you and your little friends can all run," the captain chided.

With that, the four girls took off running around the gym, my little angel apologizing to the other three. "I'm really sorry about this, guys. I just thought she'd leave Razor alone."

"You know that guy?" The blond asked slightly interested. "Yeah, I work with him."

That was it! That's why Razor freaked out. He worked with her…so he knew her name.

Razor looked back at the Captain of the squad, "Look, I didn't want to be rude, we were gonna leave. Why don't you let those girls come back? They were just trying to be polite."

"We don't have time to be polite. We have to work on our pom routine, and we don't even have music! The band we invited ditched us for the Rebels…our Homecoming opponents! This is going to be the worse Homecoming EVER!"

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place? We're a band. We can help you if you want. Rock music is our forte, but we can slow it down…play something more up your alley."

"Hmm, let me think…NO WAY!" She shook her head in disgust, "You aren't even a real band…just a bunch of losers at school."

"How about you listen to us before you make your verdict?"

"Fine, but it won't change my mind."

"If it does, will you let the girls stop running?"

"You have my word."

"Thank you darlin'." And with that, he was walking back over to us, "Guys, let's make their heads spin!"

Immediately we started to play our all time favorite:

_Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here, now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall_

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here, now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
With your pictures hanging on the wall  
Is this the way it's meant to be  
Only dreaming that you're missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy, now you're gone  
There's an empty place in my heart  
without my Anna it will break apart  
it wont heal it never fades away  
I will think about you everyday

_[Instrumental]___

(Ready for takeoff)

Now your gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
And I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with your pictures hanging on the wall  
is this the way its meant to be  
only dreaming that your missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy now you're gone

Now you're gone  
I realize my love for you was strong  
and I miss you here now you're gone  
I keep waiting here by the phone  
with the pictures hanging on the wall  
is this the way it's meant to be  
only dreaming that your missing me  
I'm waiting here at home  
I'll go crazy now you're gone  
There's an empty place in my heart  
without my Anna it will break apart  
it won't heal, it never fades away  
I will think about you everyday

My eyes followed my angel as she ran. The other girls, the ones that were amazing were still hanging together while running…they paced themselves and talked…by my girl was quicker. She seemed frustrated and felt the need to run hard in order to punish herself for what she did to them. I almost didn't notice the other blond until she came up in front of me. She was faster than the others and seemed less worn out. She must've been a great athlete just by the way she held herself…full of strength and grace. I never got a chance to really meet her…I wondered what kind of girl she was. I knew she didn't mail me anything yet because I was careful where I set all the boxes so I wouldn't lose them. My eyes wandered back to the girl…oh how I wished I could get her name…at least a name to call her by…something…anything. I would call her tonight. There was no stopping it.

Before I realized it, the song was ended and Razor crossed his arms and looked at the cheerleaders who were stunned. The Captain came up, "Hey, I'm Jillian." She gave me a sideways glance and immediately straightened up…she knew who I was…and I knew her. I turned away, showing uninterest at her composure. Immediately, she stuttered, "Uh, sorry about this. You guys were great! We'd love to have you sing if you'll let us practice with you guys."

I looked her straight in the eyes, "Well, I suggest you tell your squad to stop running." I gave her a small wink and a smile to let her know I was serious. Immediately, she turned around and shouted, "Girls, you can stop running. Take a drink and get ready to practice."

The four stopped and looked at each other and then at us, then proceeded over to the water fountain.

After a few minutes the band and squad got together to plan out our practices and figure out parts of the routine. We need a love story…a dance routine of the century!" Jillian exclaimed as she began to pace the court. "If we're gonna do that, we'll need to bring the guys back into the squad."

"You have guy cheerleaders?" I asked almost in disgust.

"Yeah. They are the muscles usually. They are the ones who do the lifts or crazy flips."

"Ohhh," I replied as I looked at the clock. "Well, sorry to spoil the practice, but I have to go. When's our next practice?"

"Well, can we practice tomorrow, during the lunch break?"

"Fine by us," Razor answered faster than I could. I shrugged and walked over to the music room to grab my backpack and everything else that belonged to me.

"We all have to head out, sorry to say," Razor apologized as he got up with the rest of the band. "We all have places to be and people to meet." His smile was genuine and shook Jillian's hand again to show her the deal had been made.

Jillian nodded in understanding. "I guess we're all done here anyway. We'll just have to have a fresh start tomorrow. Meet here at 12:30 pm. Got that?"

"Sure do missy," he replied, then turned to the hot blond. "I'll be looking forward to our next meeting."

The whole band slipped into the music room and I questioned our drummer, "Hey, Ike…what do you think of the blond? The strong one."

"Hmm, let me think," he joked. "I don't know. She seems nice, but I haven't really met her or anything."

"Well, you better get to getting. I think she'd be great for you…and the hot blond for Razor."

"Nice," he laughed as he grabbed his stuff. "I'll catch you all later."

….

_I know you think that I shouldn't still love you,  
Or tell you that.  
But if I didn't say it, well I'd still have felt it  
where's the sense in that?_

I promise I'm not trying to make your life harder  
Or return to where we were

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I know I left too much mess and  
destruction to come back again  
And I caused nothing but trouble  
I understand if you can't talk to me again  
And if you live by the rules of "it's over"  
then I'm sure that that makes sense

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

And when we meet  
Which I'm sure we will  
All that was there  
Will be there still  
I'll let it pass  
And hold my tongue  
And you will think  
That I've moved on...

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I will go down with this ship  
And I won't put my hands up and surrender  
There will be no white flag above my door  
I'm in love and always will be

I walked home and put all my school stuff and music stuff in order before taking a quick shower and cleaning up the entire house. Mom and dad still hadn't shown up and I was trying to get everything done so I could have my alone time before my date. I wanted to call the girl, but at the same time, I wanted to wait…I didn't want to be desperate…I didn't want to appear as if I didn't have a life…I wanted to make her squirm. After the whole house was cleaned, I walked slowly up the stairs and into my room…locking the door behind me.

Taking a deep breath, I sat on the edge of my breath trying to keep calm. It had been a few weeks since I was able to have this alone time…and I was getting a little excited and scared at the same time. I needed to do this, but still…I was scared. If my parents saw me…they'd hang me for sure….of course not before telling everyone of this little secret. The last thing I wanted was for my parents to see me. So, to be sure, I got off my bed and checked my door again, seeing if it was really locked. I took a moment to clear my head, and then smiled as I turned on my stereo.

I stood and let the music flow through me…then in slow movements at first, I began to let the music move me. I danced around my room in a contemporary break dance mix. I learned from many music videos, youtube, and the occasional visits to the clubs. I had my connections who taught me how to move…but none knew who I really was. I liked it that way…I didn't get attached quickly…that would cause more drama and issues that I wasn't interested in.

Each move came to me more natural than my previous sessions. It all seemed to be making sense to me, and my progress was invigorating. I could feel the passion flow through me as the words rang in my ears. The words made me think of my mysterious date. It all sounded so perfect for her…this was her song…from me to her.

As the intensity of the words hit me, I pushed repeat on my iHome and began to sing along as I danced.

_In all my life, and the hereafter, I've never seen someone like you  
You're a knife, sharp and deadly, and it's me, that you cut into  
But I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you_

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
Oh, and I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind

Ohhhh  
Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
Ohhh No I don't mind

In her eyes is love and fire, and my heart, she's burnin' through  
But I don't mind, in fact I like it, though I'm terrified, I'm turned on but scared of you

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but i don't mind  
And I need her, and I need her, said I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind

Playin with my heart and she's playin with my mind. And I don't mind I don't I don't mind, no I don't I don't mind, no I don't mind, I don't I don't mind  


_I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
Ohhh No I don't mind_

(Chorus)  
She's a monster, beautiful monster, beautiful monster, but I don't mind  
And I need her, said I need her, beautiful monster, but I don't mind

ohhh ohhhh  
Said I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind  
No I don't mind  
I don't mind I don't I don't mind

_Ohhh No I don't mind_

Each move and each word increased my heartbeat as I began to think of every conversation we had together. This girl really was something different. Who would've ever thought I would've found someone like her just from my juvenile ad? Either way, I was glad. She brought the sun's warmth onto my skin and interest back into my heart and soul, and the desire for something different into my life. She has become my everything…taking over all my thought and dreams…she was in my head all day and all night…something I never would've expected a few days ago.

….

After an hour of dancing and letting myself move in ways I didn't think I could move, I changed the music and let hard rock flow around my room. I cranked up the bass, and dropped to the floor, doing my regular home workout. Pushups were the easiest to get through, and since I had been dancing, I felt my body getting even stronger…in ways and in parts I couldn't have been able to exercise as well in my regular routine. After that I moved to crunches, the plank, dips, squats, wall sits, lunges, and my second favorite: chin-ups.

It took me another hour to finish my workout…I looked at my clock, it was 6:45 at night. Perfect.

I dialed the girls number and began to control my breathing as I waited… "Ring, ring, ring…Hello?"

"Hey doll, ready for a date?"

"I'm not some floozy you can just call on at any time."

"Uh, you told me I could call, remember?"

"Yeah, I know."

"What, did you change your mind?"

"No, I'd just like some respect."

"Ok, you got it. So, how about I come pick you up from the place you work…the Pizza Shack, and then we can grab a bite to eat. Your choice."

"Ok, how about you come at 8:00."

"Sounds perfect. I'll be there for sure. So, what can I call you?"

"You can make up your own name for me."

"Oh, you better be careful with that request, Doll," I laughed back. "You might regret that option, Hot Babe."

She cleared her throat on the other end of the line, "Uh, um-uh…hey, look…I have to go. There's a line. I'll just see you here at 8:00."

"Ok, I'll be there." I hung up the phone and ran quickly back to the bathroom for another shower.

…..

I looked down at my watch, _7:59 p.m._ Whew, I was on time. I walked into the Shack and smiled as I saw Razor look slightly shocked that I was coming in. "Hey ya'll," I smiled. Once I said that, the brunette turned around from making a pizza and allowed me to see a half-smile from her.

"So, are you ready for our date?"

"Give me a second to clock out."

"Fine with me."

I walked over to the counter and leaned toward Razor, "So, are you going to tell me her name? A hint at least?"

"No way," he laughed back. "This'll be something to see…you trying to guess a name."

"You're not a very good friend."

"I'm the best kind," he countered. "I'm the one that gives you the pleasure of figuring it out. How lame would you feel if I had to tell you? Where's the challenge in that?"

"True…very true I suppose. Still, how are we best friends and you never mention this girl to me?"

"I didn't know you were looking for someone."

"I wasn't, but still…aren't you?"

"Nah, I'm cool, dude. I have a lot to deal with. You know, the band."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

"I'm ready," a soft voice came from behind me. She was dressed in dark skinny jeans that complimented her very toned and slim body and a silver drape neck shirt with a vest to add color to it. She also was decorated with a few silver bangle bracelets. Her lips were bright sexy red, making me want to attack her right there, but controlled myself, giving her the space and respect she asked for.

"Where are we headed?" I asked calmly.

"How about something simple."

"Ok, like a McAllisters? Or Applebees?"

"Applebees sounds really good right now. Thanks."

"Not a problem." I turned back to Razor and waved goodbye and smiled before leading my date out the door.

….

We were seated and waited for the server as we looked through the menu, "What's your favorite food?"

"I eat about anything, but I like anything with chicken, shrimp, or a decked up salad," the girl responded before taking a sip of her raspberry tea.

"Well, that sounds like a common favorite among girls," I answered with slight annoyance,

"I'm not talking about lettuce and tomatoes only, Young," she responded sharply using the only name she had for me. "I'm talking about bacon bites, eggs, fried chicken strip bites or popcorn chicken, beans, fruits, vegetables, and any hint of fattening foods."

"So you like _real_ salads," I joked back.

"Yes, _real_ salads."

The server came up just then, "Are you two ready to order?" I looked up at my date to see if she was ready.

"Yeah, I think we are," she replied.

"Alright, what'll it be?"

"I think I'll take a Margherita Chicken, thank you very much."

"And for you sir?"

"I'll take the Southwest Jalapeño Burger, and a dynamite shrimp plate for the both of us."

"Alright, I'll get this out as soon as I can."

"Thank you," I replied before turning back to the girl, "So, how about a game?"

"What kind of game?"

"A guessing one."

"Ok?"

"Does your name start with a C?"

"No way."

"Ok, so I'm working on your first name…and I'm going to start by guessing the first letter."

"You get only three guesses, and you've already used up the first one."

"Just three? But there are 26 possibilities."

"You'll figure it out."

"Ok, uh, how about an M?"

"Still no. One more guess."

My brain ran through all the alphabets over and over in order to pick a logical choice. She looked like a Chelsea or a Mandy…but what else did she look like. _Jenny, Caroline, Andrea…_no none of those looked like this girl. She was something more special…a name rarely heard of…_a dream_.

I looked up at her and took a sip of my Dr. Pepper, "How about an E?"

"Great choice. Now to figure out my name."

So I was right. It could really be that easy. "How many choices do I get?"

"I'll give you three again."

"And if I get it in the first try?"

"Very unlikely, but I'll let you kiss me."

"What kind of kiss?"

"On the lips…but your choice how intense."

"Ok, _Emily_, that's a deal."

"What?" she replied half startled.

"I said, 'Ok, _Emily,_ that's a deal.'" I smirked as I crossed my arms in wonder. All I needed was a little something to look forward to.

"But, how…I mean, what…I mean…"

"Chill out babe, I just made a lucky guess."

"No…that couldn't be it. You knew…you were just teasing me…playing me on for an idiot."

"I promise, that's not it at all. I thought and thought, but there was only _one_ name that could really fit a person like you."

"I don't believe you," she got up and grabbed her purse.

I stood up just as quickly and moved right beside her and whispered, "I don't think so. You're not going anywhere." I leaned forward and pressed a simple kiss on her cheek…and another on her forehead. "You still owe me a kiss…on the lips…but it's got to be freakin' perfect."

"Fine. So I take it that it's my turn to guess."

"If you want."

"What'll I get if I guess right?"

"You get me," I joked. "Seriously though, what do you want?"

"I don't know…" she looked so confused again. She had the same expression she did the first time we met.

"So is this the real you?" I asked as I pressed her softly into her seat and wrapped my arms around her.

"What do you mean?"

"Vulnerable, confused, scared."

"In some ways yes, in others, no."

"Well, I'll give you a hug for now, but when you're ready to figure out what you want, and you've decided…just let me know…and I will do all in my power to fulfill your want."

"Ok, enough of this," she cleared her throat and began to pull away. I had lost her…the innocent, gentle, needy soul…I lost her…for now.

"Alright," I replied as I moved back over to my seat. "You have 3 guesses of the correct beginning alphabet."

She cleared her throat again, "M?"

"No, but why did you chose that one?"

"You look like a Mike or Michael."

"Oh, no, that's not me."

"How about a J?"

"For?"

"Jackson."

"Still no luck."

"Ok, let me think a minute."

"Take your time, sugar."

"Oh get over that. You know my name now."

"Yeah, yeah, I know…but it's funner to give you my own nicknames."

"Funner? You mean, 'More fun.'"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah."

She looked at me, straight into my eyes and it felt like she was searching my soul. I took a deep breath and held her gaze, afraid to pull the link away.

"Damon," she whispered almost in an angelic voice.

"Wrong," I lied with a smile.

"Oh," she looked down and mixed her drink with her straw, not regaining eye contact. Just then, the server came by with our plates. After he gave us our dinner, and refilled our drinks, he went on his merry way to another table and I began to laugh. Emily looked so upset. She really thought she got it.

"Actually, you hit it dead on the nail."

She looked up at me with a surprised stare and I winked back at her and began to laugh a little harder. "I lied. I wanted to see your reaction. You seemed so sure of yourself."

"You really are a class A JERK!" she began to shout, but caught herself.

"I know, I just wanted to tease you. Get your…blood flowing."

She looked at me, a little shocked this time and began to blush fiercely as she shifted for a moment.

"See?" I questioned.

"Oh, just shut up," she replied sharply as she grabbed her fork and looked down at her food.

…

We got back in my car after dinner and I began to drive to a secluded spot of the city. I wanted to hang out for a little while, with no one around…just the two of us. I turned on the radio and smiled as yet another one of my favorite songs began to play. "This is the song 'Colorblind,' by Counting Crows."

_I am color...blind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am  
taffy stuck, tongue tied  
Stuttered shook and uptight  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am covered in skin  
No one gets to come in  
Pull me out from inside  
I am folded, and unfolded, and unfolding  
I am  
colorblind  
Coffee black and egg white  
Pull me out from inside  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am ready  
I am...fine  
I am... fine  
I am fine_

I pulled into a secluded area with trees surrounding us, and the car in the only clearing. We were just outside the city, on a ledge looking onto the small yet wonderful city of Boulder, Colorado. It was a magnificent view…one of my favorites. I'd come here a lot, alone, just to think.

"Do you like this place?" I asked, slightly nervous that she wouldn't appreciate my secret get away.

"It's beautiful. Magnificent." She stepped out of the car and walked in the front to get a closer look.

I followed her move and got out and stood beside her. "Look up," I whispered. Her head leaned back and she gasped. The stars were shining so brightly. She could see every one of them.

"That's beautiful!" she exclaimed in a low voice, as if she was afraid to scare the scene away.

"It's not going anywhere," I joked. Leaning against the hood of the car, I began to think of my adventure…my journey because of the ad. There was nothing I wanted out of it. I was bored and I wanted to do something. It was nice to have a few of the girls, but it was all worth it just to meet this girl: Emily. "So, what's your last name?"

"Kmetko."

"Cool name."

We both just stood and looked at everything around us for several minutes. Then the Colorado chill became more prominent making it impossible to stand outside any longer. "Hey, let's get back in the car," I suggested.

"Sounds like a plan," she agreed.

Back in the car, we began simple, harmless conversations. What our favorite bands were, who our favorite sports teams were. We talked about everything. She wanted to go to National competitions for her cheerleading. She knew it wasn't a career she could do for the rest of her life, but she wanted to do this. It was her passion…and her mom did everything she could to see her daughter fulfill her dream.

I fidgeted a bit as she talked about it being her passion and wondered why it was so hard for me to express my own passion and desire. "What about the rest of the squad, though? Are they all on for the same ride as you?"

"I don't really know. I'm fairly sure my coach, Sasha Belov is, but he's been having a difficult time with his work visa. He had to travel back to England to get everything renewed and so for this week, we are without a coach and our captain is not very focused as you can tell."

"Wow. How come he doesn't just become a citizen?"

"I don't really know. He doesn't tell us much about his personal life, but I think he's into the school secretary, Summer."

"Ohh, well that should make him really think about becoming a citizen. All he has to do is marry her."

"She's a little different though. There are a lot of views they don't share. For one, she believes marriage is super sacred and she won't have premarital sex…no matter what. He on the other hand, needs to have sex."

"He's my kind of man," I joked yet again.

"Oh, shut up," she laughed back as she playfully punched my arm.

"So, how about that kiss?" I asked as I turned towards her.

"Only if you want it," she answered a little shyly.

"You know I want it," I replied as I leaned just a little closer.

Her cheeks began to blush again and her heart began to beat a little faster. I could see it in her eyes…she was nervous, but still excited.

"Shhh, calm down," I whispered as my lips came just inches away from hers.

"Ok," she whispered back.

I let my left hand trace over her face for a moment and brushed her bangs back up, slipping the longer strands of hair behind her ear. Then I placed my hand on her cheek, just feeling the heat come through her skin.

Slowly, I leaned in, pressing my lips gently against her left cheek. I left my lips against her skin, letting her grow more comfortable before moving it towards her lips, still kissing her cheek in a path to her lips. She grew hotter and hotter with each kiss, and by the time I reached her lips, my hands slipped down her neck and onto her chest.

I heard her let out a slight breath as she moved her hands up my body, from my waist up my arms, onto my neck and then into my hair. She pulled me closer and strengthened the kiss. I wanted her on my lap, but with the steering wheel where it was, there was no space.

It seemed as if she read my mind though. She let her hands slip back onto my waist and pulled me a little closer. Her little frame seemed so fragile, but her muscles were stronger than I imagined. She pulled again on my hips and I accepted her request. I moved over and straddled her waist. Emily moaned in my mouth as she opened just a little wider, letting our tongues intertwine and become one. It took a moment before we were both comfortable and began to explore one another's mouths. This was the best taste ever. Her lips were like honey and her tongue like sugar. I could've easily become a diabetic just by the taste of her.

Both my hands slipped under her shirt and began to explore her. It was almost more than I could handle, but then, it was ended.

Her phone began to ring and we both jumped up by the surprise. I hit my head on the roof of the car and began to laugh as I rolled over back onto my seat. She straightened up and grabbed her purse, fumbling through until she pulled out her phone. Clearing her throat she answered, "Uh, hello."

"Oh, yeah. I'm almost home. I was just walking around. Sorry to worry you, Mom."

When she hung up, she looked at me a little sorry, "I have to go. My mom is worried and I have to help my brother with some homework."

"Alright, I'll take you home."

…..

I dropped Emily off at her apartment and drove off thinking back to our wonderful seven minutes in heaven. It had all been such a perfect night. I couldn't wait to see her again. I might even continue going to classes just to get a glimpse of her…except we only shared one class together…

I changed the radio station on my car and came upon the most memory bringing song for the night. "Beautiful Monster" was the song I named as her song, but this song…whatever the title may be, would be my secret song for us…and my fantasies for the night.

_Everything you are  
Everything you'll be  
Touches the current of love  
So deep in me  
Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me_

All that I am  
All that I'll be  
Means nothing at all  
If you can't be with me  
Your most innocent kiss  
Or your sweetest caress  
Seduces me

I don't care about tomorrow  
I've given up on yesterday  
Here and now is all that matters  
Right here with you is where I'll stay

Everything in this world  
Every voice in the night  
Every little thing of beauty  
Comes shining thru in your eyes  
And all that is you becomes part of me too  
'Cause all you do seduces me

And if I should die tomorrow  
I'd go down with a smile on my face  
I thank God I've ever known you  
I fall down on my knees  
For all the love we've made

Every sigh in the night  
Every tear that you cry  
Seduces me seduces me  
All that you do , , , .. Seduces me 

…

**"Now You're Gone"**  
By: Basshunter (feat. DJ Mental Theo's Bazzheadz)

"**Beautiful Monster"**  
By: Ne-Yo

**"White Flag"  
**By: Dido

**"Seduces Me"  
**By: Celine Dion

**AN: I hope you all like this chapter! I'm so sorry it took me so long to write this and get this out here. I am enjoying this story and hope I can please all or at least many of my readers! :-) Please read and review! :) **


	4. Chapter 4: Shivers for You

**A/N: Hey again! Man, wow…it's been a long time! Whew, it's good to be back though. I'd like to get back in the swing of writing, but life has become a tornado…so my apologies. Nonetheless, I'm here and I'm writing and I'm happily updating! Sweetness! I have to say, Valentine's Day has inspired me, so let's see where it all goes! :) Well, this is the next chapter…the final chapter to the P.O. Box story! It was great fun to write! I appreciated all the support! Y'all have much love from me to you. **

**Without any more postponement, feel free to read and enjoy! If you so desire, I'd much appreciate any reviews you want to give! Good, bad, critique, or other story ideas! **

**Enjoy the show! :)**

**P.O. Box Chapter 4: Shivers for You**

We had continued the practices for the next week. The girls decided to let us pick the song, and we immediately jumped on that. We chose our signature song, "The Last Summer" and ran it through so they could know what to expect. Then, we began mapping it out: our words and rhythm to their moves. It was an interesting task, and Jillian seemed very interested in making a good impression on the four of us guys. Still, I had no interest in her…and she knew that.

"So, where are your male members?" I asked slightly annoyed.

"They are starting tomorrow. They don't come in all the time, and they were busy today."

"Really? Why don't they come all the time? Aren't they always members of the squad? Aren't you all supposed to be…I don't know…bonded or something?"

"Yeah, well, they also play other sports," she defended.

"Really? I never would've guessed the athletes would appreciate a bunch of-"

Razor cut me off just then, "Well, we'll look forward to seeing what they can do. Who all are the flyers? The ones that flip? Just so we can help you all out?"

"Oh," Jillian replied with a smile. "Let's see, Lauren over here is a flyer, Kaylie is another one." She tossed a look at Emily and sighed, "I don't know why our coach wants Emily to be the _main_ flier, but I'm not too thrilled about that. The captain should be the one leading the team."

"You will be," Razor teased. "It takes more to not go up there and fly. Think about it, you'll be _guiding_ the girls to their places…like a composure at a concert."

She took that compliment with a gracious smile, "You think so?"

"Don't matter much what I think, now does it?" When she looked away, Razor winked at Emily making her smile brightly.

Payson, Tara, Leigha, Eve, Kendra and Ariel are the bases. So, let's get to work on some of those stunts! Sasha wants them to be stunning! When the guys start arriving, then Payson and Eve will be our tumblers and Leigha and Tara will be out in the front."

"How'd she become captain?" I asked Emily as I walked beside her.

"She's the veteran. Her senior year."

-…-…-…-…-…

It had been a few weeks and Emily and I were becoming very cozy with each other. We even ventured to her house for a meal with the family, and then one night, while her mom was doing an overnight shift and her brother was hanging out with a few of his friends, she invited me to spend the night. No, it's not at all what I imagined, but it was still a lot of fun. We watched a few movies, cooked dinner together, and making a total mess I must add, and then cuddled up on the couch for awesome make out sessions while listening to music of all genres.

We must have fallen asleep on the couch, because the next morning, we were both lying on the couch asleep. I woke up with her half on my body (her stomach on mine) and half snuggled against the back of the couch. I was fairly comfortable sleeping on the full width of the couch. It was such a comfortable position that I didn't want to disturb her. With that decision in mind, I stayed still…motionless as I watched my love sleep for an additional hour.

However, that was then, and this is now...tonight is our second month's anniversary as a dating couple. I was surprised that this long into it and we haven't had sex yet. It was amazing because it's not like I'm really freaked about it…I actually kinda like it that we haven't gone all the way yet because she's seeing me as me, and I'm seeing her as her. We both are not in a rush to get all "mature" in this relationship. We are simply enjoying a slow walk around the park. We're both just taking it "slow" and learning about the other. Even though I'm thoroughly enjoying the pace, Razor teases me to no end about it. He thinks I've lost my touch or that she's taming me. I have to say that I disagree with him, but for her, I'm fine with the jokes. He seems so proud of her. I think he appreciates that we haven't just gone all the way and moved on…well, that comment is more for me than her I suppose, but as of this point, I am no longer accepting boxes of condoms and I am no longer taking one night stands into consideration. She is my world now. I now revolve around her and loving every minute of it!

Back to life at school, the coach is now back in the states, we've had to up the number of practices for the girls, and Ike has finally, FINALLY started talking to Payson...and Razor has slowly shown interest in Lauren and the two decided to double date with us once. Oh yes, on top of that, Nikki Russo has talked to me more between classes and practices, and has also gotten up enough courage to talk to Kaylie. I'm so proud of them! My friends are all growing up! Awww. Yes, Christina and Tasha have gotten more comfortable with each other, but its only because Tasha got interested in a male cheerleader and has been extremely preoccupied, and Christina started dating Jasper which was a complete shock. Yes, she asked him out…Jasper was too shy to ask anyone out. So, now that all the dating gossip has finished, I can go back to the practices. So, Sasha is back, got his paperwork figured out and he is leading both the cheerleading squad and our band to perfection for Homecoming. That's right…Homecoming hasn't come yet, though I wish it did. It'll be this weekend though, and I will be so thrilled, excited and grateful when it's all said and done…and a distant memory. I don't ever want to spend excessive time with a squad of cheerleaders ever again. I'd rather be stabbed by needles for a whole week with no breaks than do this again. So, needless to say, Sasha Belov is a beast and a Nazi. He makes us practice 7 days a week, 2-3 hours during the week and 4-6 hours on the weekends. It's gruesome, and my voice is shot. Yes, I'm even singing! Even with these crazy hours, I feel like we've got something going for us. I feel like we have accomplished so much! It almost felt like we were making a record because he are writing and rewriting the songs, practicing and forever changing the music and the rhythm. It has for sure been a difficult challenge, but yes, it will be over soon.

-…-…-…-…

Finally, it's Friday! Homecoming is tonight, at 8:00pm and we shall be up and ready for that. The squad has impressed me continuously, but now, I am done with them and skipping my final class and enjoying some time alone before all goes wild and crazy. It's 2:00 in the afternoon, and I had to leave in the middle of the school pep rally. I couldn't deal with the screaming and the swooning and the jumping on the bleachers, and the dumb games they try to get volunteers to be a part of. I was falling asleep on the couch in my house when I heard a soft knock. Sighing, I opened the front door and saw an angel standing in front of me.

"What are you doing here? I didn't think you knew where I lived?"

"Oh, well, Razor told me. I wanted to see you before the game. You, left during the pep rally and I was a little worried."

Seeing her in that tiny cheerleading outfit was giving me a hard on. She was so beautiful and her cheeks were red, she was just gorgeous! "Well, hell, come on in," I quickly responded and turned to the couch I was sitting on. For once, I was glad I cleaned up my house in the morning while my parents were gone. They were hardly ever around, and last night I actually cleaned the entire house…save for a few stray articles of clothing that didn't make it to my room.

She looked around the living room as she walked over to the couch and waited till I sat down. "Uh, can I get you anything?" I asked a little more nervous.

"Oh," she responded like I just shook her out of her own little world. "Nope, I'm good." With a sly smile, she stepped towards me and took a seat on my lap where she could feel exactly what she was doing to me. Her already existing blush deepened as she looked down at my lap and then back up to my calm face.

"Don't hate me for feeling this way," I responded to which she laughed.

"No, no, I just never experienced this. It's new for me."

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

Scooting up my lap a little more, a moan escaped my lips. My head tilted back just a little as she began to laugh all the more.

"You are so easy!" She exclaimed.

"Girl, you don't know anything about male's reactions to the things you're doing right now."

"Well, teach me," she replied as she dropped her head down to my neck and began kissing every inch of it. Moans freely came from me and with each one; she laughed making blood flow stronger down to my lap. It was a continuous cycle and it became nearly unbearable as her tongue and lips reached my Adam's apple. I gulped hard, but her lips followed the movements making my moans even louder. I pushed my hands on her hips and began moving her in order to get the friction I desperately needed. Her hands slipped into my hair and tugged as she continued the trail of kisses up to me left hear. She began sucking the earlobe and began whispering beautiful words of what she wanted me to do to her. I couldn't contain it anymore, and stood up, holding her ass to keep her from falling. Immediately, she wrapped her legs around my waist and continued her comments as I sloppily walked over to my bedroom. Pushing the guitar and music sheets to the floor, I set her down harshly as my body came right on top of her. I hovered over for a second as I looked into her eyes, seeing the raw lust reflect back to my eyes. Slowly, I stood and closed my bedroom door before coming over to the bed in a predatory motion. She began squirming as I inched closer and closer. Finally, I was back above her, my legs straddling her and keeping her in the confines of my legs and arms. It was my turn to torture her. I slammed my lips against hers kissing her as passionately as I could will myself as my hands took hold of the sexy orbs on her chest. Her breasts were small but soft; however, with the material of her uniform, I couldn't enjoy it as much as I wished. Continuing the kiss, I slipped my hands under the uniform top and found her breasts for a second time. This time, her bra was holding her in. Getting frustrated, I ended the kiss and pulled her into a sitting position so I could, in one quick motion remove her top and then move to removing her bra. As the bra fell to the bed, my heart stopped and my stomach jumped. A growl came from me and unable to contain myself, I pushed her back to the bed as my mouth took hold of one of her breasts, and my hand found her other. She threw her hands into my hair, pushing me all the more closely to her chest. Neither of us could gain control, but at the same time, neither of us wanted to. I found her nipple between my thumb and middle finger and began to lightly tease it as my mouth roughly explored her other breast entirely. It was her turn to moan loudly and I loved every sound that left her body. She slipped her legs around my waist and pulled me down closer to her, grinding herself against me as we both needed the friction. Unable to be satisfied, I pulled away from her breasts making her gasp at the sudden cold. I looked at her body hungrily as I saw her nipples harden almost immediately.

Still, I had other plans. I separated her legs and pushed up her skirt a little higher up, so it was resting on her stomach, making me for the first time notice she wasn't wearing her bloomers, but only a lace thong. My breath hitched for the hundredth time as my heart beat all the more quickly. I pushed her legs up to my shoulders as I lowered my head to her lovely pink thong. I kissed lightly, spreading kisses as soft as butterflies all around her. I could feel her need for me, and I wanted to satisfy it, but knew that I couldn't do it to her before the big game. She needed to be able to move freely and perfectly. She couldn't be sore, but after the game…that was a different story. My kisses grew stronger as my need began to increase tremendously. I wanted her to feel me, I wanted to fill her completely. Still, we couldn't and I needed to regain control. Deciding that we both needed a release, I felt that I could do that for her first, and she could in turn, do the same for me. I kissed and I nipped, and let my tongue explore her. She screamed my name, "DAMON! Please don't stop!" as my tongue entered her body. Continuing the motions, she came quickly. I could feel her tighten making me grow even harder. Finally, she found her climax and found sweet release into my mouth. As she was coming back down, I let my fingers rub her thighs and continued the kisses until she was completely slack. I heard her sigh beautifully before I raised my head and crawled back up to her face.

I put one hand on her cheek, pushing away any hair that stuck to her face with the sweat and kissed her gently. She could now taste herself and she knew immediately what I was asking. I pulled away from her lips slightly so she could read my eyes. Nodding slowly, she sat up and pushed me over so that I was now under her. Her eyes widened, unsure how to proceed. I sat up, resting my back against my headboard as my own eyes reassured her. I moved to where I was sitting on my bed and my legs hung over the side. My hands guided her off the bed and positioned her right in front of me. She knelt down and looked up at me. Her hands slowly moved up to my belt and began undoing it, slowly, very slowly, she removed my jeans, letting the pool up around my ankles. I stood as she then removed my boxers and sat down when they too were pooled at my ankles. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes as she began spreading kisses before fully taking him in her mouth. I bucked my hips towards her as her lips closed around me and my length was fully in the warmth of her mouth. Her pace quickened nearly instantly. She was talking in my full length and doing such a number on me that I could barely hold myself together. It was impressive. I knew she'd never done such a thing before, but the way she acted, I would've thought she was an experienced lady. I bucked a few more times to help with the pacing and finally, I couldn't hold it in anymore, "Babe, I'm coming like hell!" Still, she didn't move. My release came shortly, as I moaned louder than I've ever done in my life. She did something to me to make me feel like this was a new experience. I couldn't hold it in at all, but she impressed me yet again when she didn't pull away but continued the rhythm.

Finally, I was done, and I fell back against my bed. My eyes closed as I felt her finally pull away after a few quick kisses. She began to giggle as she crawled up on top of me and laid her bare breasts against my own chest. I threw my arms around her, "What are you laughing at?"

"That was fun," she replied simply as she cuddled her face into my neck.

"Fun? That's what you came up with?"

"Yeah," her giggling continued. "I never imagined how much fun that'd be. Was it good for you?"

"Hell, that was the best job I've ever had! Man, if I didn't know you, I would've thought you were an experienced one." A sly smirk spread on my lips as she nipped at my neck.

"Well, it was thoroughly enjoyable for me as well. You think we can do this again? You know…tonight?"

My eyes shot open as my heart quickened its pace. "Are you for real?"

"Uh, do you not wanna do more?" She asked, quickly getting uncomfortable.

I pulled her back against my chest, "Babe, I promise I would love to do more, I just don't want you to do it because of me. I don't want to pressure you."

"You aren't pressuring me…you've just shown me a world I'd never experienced…and sure wish I could!"

"Well, in that case, it's a date. However, I don't wanna do it here."

"Why?"

"My parents will be home, and they aren't the best to be around."

"Oh, well, I think mom's working overnight. I can just tell Brian to go over to a friend's house because I'll get home late because of the homecoming…and then we can just go over after the game!"

"Sounds great to me!"

With our excitement filling us, she got up and called her brother to set it all up. Yes, Chloe was working overnight, so Brian agreed to go to a friend's house. He didn't seem to suspect anything. When she got off the phone, I began tickling her and nipped at her breast. She laughed and pushed me away, but I pushed her back on the bed and continued tickling her and touching her everywhere. She couldn't contain her laughter until my hand rested against her thong. Her eyes glazed over a little as a smile appeared. I let my fingers explore a little as my lips met hers for a gentle kiss. We stayed in that position for nearly fifteen minutes before I realized we needed to get ready for the big game!

Jumping off of her, "we need to get ready for the game! Let's go!" We looked over at the clock and realized she had half an hour to get to the Kaylie's house to get her hair and makeup done. Without much though, only a nod of consent, we both jumped in the shower and cleaned up extremely quickly. After our shower, which we couldn't really enjoy with each other, we got dressed and headed out to my motorcycle. I had my guitar and backpack, just had her have them on her back as she wrapped her arms around me and we sped off to the mansion.

-…-…-…-…

Finally, it was 7:30 pm, and we were all at the football field and watched as everyone was flooding the bleachers. My heart began to pound, but all I could think about was the activity that was waiting for me tonight after the game. The game started shortly after, but my mind was going back to the events of this afternoon. It was such an exciting situation, I found myself getting restless. Razor looked over at me, "Dude, are you alright? You don't need to freak out or get nervous."

Realizing what he was insinuating, I shook my head. Still I didn't want him to know what was really going on in my head, "It's a little hard not to be nervous…there are so many people around. I don't wanna look like a fool."

"Dude, you're already an outcast, you can't get much worse than that."

"Yeah, well, you never know. Maybe we'll get to the top with this gig," I joked.

"Yeah, yeah, focus man. Chill out and you better tune that guitar of yours…and your voice."

"Sir yes sir."

-…-…-…-…

As the half time came, we got a stage pushed out on the yard for the band as the girls situated themselves around us. Emily turned back to me and gave me a quick wink before preparing to be pushed up in the air. The lights were off as we all set up, but when Sasha gave the signal, the lights flared on and the cheer sprung into action. We began singing and playing, harmoniously, and I would have to say 200% better than all the practices. I watched as the girls were continuously thrown into the air and others flipped and twirled and jumped on the ground. It was a spectacular sight to see, but my eyes were stuck on Emily, my sweetheart. She was perfect. I watched as she was thrown into the air and I saw the confidence in her stance as she completed each of her rehearsed moves.

The song continued for a long time, and I realized we had gone into our third song. Our band was just giving their all, so I turned my focus on this song and played my heart out, finally, it came to my solo and my heart pounded as I grabbed the microphone and sang out,

_Let's get inside your car  
Just you, me and the stars  
Kind of ménage à trois, sometimes  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?  
Would you be m-mine?_

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone, hey  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah  
Yeah, yeah, yeah!  
You baby, oh baby, oh baby, yeah, oh baby, you're mine!  
Baby you're mine, mine, you're mine

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
I got this fever that I can't sweat out

Oh baby, light's on  
But your mom's not home  
I'm sick of laying down alone  
With this fever, fever, yeah  
My one and own  
I wanna get you alone  
Give you fever, fever, yeah

Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever  
Give you my f-f-fever, my f-fever!  
Give you fever, fever, yeah  
Give you fever, fever, yeah!

Finally, the songs were done, the cheers were done, and we were finally done with the half time show. We all took a quick bow before the lights went back off in order for people to get the stage down and off the yard. The rest of the game went quickly and before we knew it, our team had won and all our fans were cheering loudly. Emily ran up to me and jumped up on me, wrapping her legs around my waist and kissing me with a hint of what I was going to be getting once we got back to her place. I held her up on me and enjoyed the kiss until Sasha Belov cleared his throat, making her jump off of me quickly and the both of us straightening out like we'd been caught by a nun…or police officer. He shook his head and walked off making us both sigh and begin laughing. I saw Nikki walk up to Kaylie and hug her strongly, then as they were pulling away, he leaned forward and braved a kiss to her lips. As I continued to watch, I saw all my friends and their significant others share the moment of our victory. It was a precious sight, and I almost wished it didn't end. However, I was ready to be alone with my girl. I was ready to get to the next stage. Sure, I wasn't too impatient, but now that I know what's awaiting me, my impatience has found a new level.

Still, Emily shook her head as I put my hands around her waist. "We're eating dinner with everyone first. Then we'll all go our separate ways."

"Seriously?"

"Yup," she answered with a teasing tone knowing I was growing impatient. "I get to drive your bike too."

I almost disagreed, but a thought popped in my head, making me nod slowly. I turned to Razor. "Hey, can you just keep my guitar and stuff. I'll get it from you tomorrow…well, more like Monday. I don't wanna carry this thing anymore. Especially with us on the bike." He didn't think anything of it and threw my things into his car as we discussed where we were gonna eat.

We decided a burger place was best, so once we decided, we all drove over. I allowed Emily to start the bike up, but instantly, my hands went around her waist and began drawing small circles on her stomach as I pushed her top up a little bit. I felt her shiver as a smile began to grace my lips. I knew she would get me back for this, but she deserved it. She was 'driving' my bike…and I don't do well with people touching my stuff. Still, as we rode down the road, my hands became more exploratory. I pushed her top up further and I rubbed my hands up and down her soft abs, then moved lower down to the top of her skirt. I rubbed her stomach as my fingers pushed the waistband over and let my fingers settled just at the top her underwear. I began to feel the bike shake from her lack of concentration, making me instinctively put my hands on the handlebars, on top of hers and guided the bike down the road until it was once again steady. Once we pulled in to the parking lot, and she parked, she took off her helmet and hit me in the shoulder with it. "You could've killed us," she stated playfully.

"Oh, I'm much to experienced to let that happen," I teased back as the smile reappeared on my lips. Before she could do any more damage, Razor came up beside us, "Dude, you don't even let me control the bike. What makes her so special?"

"She's better to cuddle with," I remarked with a wink in his direction.

Getting the hint, he shook his head, "Dude, you are awful. You don't deserve Emily. That's for sure."

"Shh, don't tell her that," I continued smoothly as I put my arm around her waist and guided her to the door.

-…-…-…-…

Finally, we were at her apartment, cuddled on the couch watching the news. We were both tired from all the excitement that happened throughout the day, but we didn't want the night to end…not just yet anyway. At the same time, we didn't want to speed through the experience, making it an unenjoyable experience. So, here we are, lounging on the couch with no real worry or concern. The night was still young, and we knew we had the entire night to enjoy ourselves. I even managed to take a power nap as the news was going. She shook me awake when she stood from the couch, taking the warmth with her.

"What's up?" I asked slightly concerned.

"Oh, nothing I just need a moment. I think I'm going to take a shower. I feel kinda gross."

"You aren't gross, promise," I replied with a wink. "You want me to help ya?"

"Nah, not this time," she responded with a smile. I could see the nervousness in her eyes.

Immediately, I knew what was going on in her head. I stood quickly and closed the difference between us, "Yeah, I hope you aren't getting freaked out. We don't have to push this or rush this. I'm not in a hurry ya know. Also, you are gorgeous, my own personal goddess. You don't need to worry about your looks or what not. You are perfect just the way you are. You know that, right?"

"Yeah, I guess so, but still, it's normal to be nervous, right?"

"Well, I suppose everyone gets nervous. You don't know what to expect, or how you'll do, it can be stressful, still, I just want you to know that I am here for you and with you. I will guide you, and maybe you'll show me some new stuff." My smile helped her calm down a little and she hugged me as she whispered, "Thanks" in my ear.

When she pulled away from the hug, her face was blushed but there was a glow to it. "Well, I'm gonna take a shower now. I'll be out in a little while."

"I won't be far," I responded as I grabbed up my guitar and sat back on the couch.

-…-…-…-…

**(Switching point of view to 3****rd**** person)**

Finished with her shower, Emily entered the living room in a sexy zebra-print chemise that barely past her upper thigh. She nervously walked behind the couch but saw that he'd moved to the bed. He was sitting on the edge of the bed, looking at the pictures and encouraging notes she wrote herself that were all resting on her dresser. In that moment, she wished she'd cleaned up her room first before showering, but changed her mind just as quickly when he turned to face her. His eyes roamed over her body a few times as a smile and a faint flush appeared on his face and neck. She blushed simply because of what she was doing to him. Impressed, she gained some confidence and floated over to his side. Unable to do anything, he simply turned up his face, tilting it to where he could see her lovely blush. Taking the cue that she was the one in charge, She stepped over his legs and straddled his lap as she ran her fingers slowly through his hair. Damon's eyes closed slowly as his lips parted inviting her closer. She leaned down and brushed her lips against his, but decided she wasn't ready for that. She lowered herself onto his lap and lightly tugged his hair, giving her perfect access to his Adam's apple. She sucked and kissed, making his moans grow louder and louder as he rested his hands on her ass, holding her as close to his body as he could manage.

In one swift motion, the guitarist flipped his gymnast lover onto her own bed as it was finally his turn to take control. He straddled over her and smiled as he began to kissing her lips with as much passion as was stored in his own body. Unable to hold on anymore, Emilly's hands undid the buttons for his dress shirt and slipped that off while kissing, but unsatisfied, her hands rested on the hem of his black A shirt and began lifting it. The shirt reached midstomach before Damon pulled away from her and ran his fingers through his own hair. Taking the opportunity to see his toned torso yet again, Emily took pleasure in kissing his stomach, starting from his belly button and working up to his chest. While she was preoccupied, Damon pulled the shirt the remaining of the way, so he was shirtless and already excited! Smiling, Emily laid back against her plush comforter and let Damon follow closely…..

_It's been said and done  
Every beautiful thought's been already sung  
And I guess right now here's another one  
So your melody will play on and on, with the best of 'em  
You are beautiful, like a dream come alive, incredible  
A sinful, miracle, lyrical  
You've saved my life again  
And I want you to know baby_

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

Constantly, boy you played through my mind like a symphony  
There's no way to describe what you do to me  
You just do to me, what you do  
And it feels like I've been rescued  
I've been set free  
I am hypnotized by your destiny  
You are magical, lyrical, beautiful  
You are... And I want you to know baby

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you like a (love song baby) love song, baby  
I, I love you (I love you, I love you) like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat (like a love song)

No one compares  
You stand alone, to every record I own  
Music to my heart that's what you are  
A song that goes on and on

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

And I keep hitting re-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat-peat

I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby  
I, I love you like a love song, baby

I love you...like a love song... 

**A/N: Soooo, tell me what you think! Hope you liked this story! Yes, it is finally the end! Sorry it took FOREVER for me to get this up, maybe subconsciously I didn't want the story to end. Eek. Well, the songs were: Adam Lambert: "Fever" and Selena Gomez and Scene "Love You Like a Love Song". Hope this at least met the expectations of all my readers. You guys are all so amazing! Thanks for the reviews, the comments, the likes, the faves, etc. You guys are simply: AMAZING! Until next time…as I continue on this journey to complete all my other stories before writing anything new. Hehe. **


End file.
